UNDEX Warfare and Other Hero Activities
by Hachico2012
Summary: UNDEX, or Underwater Explosions are chemical or nuclear explosions that occur under the surface of a body of water. Ruqa Chinami is a transfer student from Shiketsu High and has made many friends. In desperation to make it as a pro hero at UA, she runs into him. That blond, spiky haired, crimson eyed troublemaker Katsuki Bakugo! What happens when you throw a bomb into water?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruqa Chinami

I stood at the entrance of the number one hero academy in all of Japan. As I gazed upon its beauty, I couldn't help but feel the lump in my throat. I wasn't used to being the new girl. I had gone to the same school with all of the same boring people for most of my life. It was my second year of high school and I had previously attended Shiketsu High, UA's rival. So you can see why I was a little nervous. Not that anyone would have noticed. It's not like I left a lasting impression with UA at the licensing exam last year. I had decided not to take it and cheered on my classmates. I decided at the last second that I wasn't quite ready. So I figured I'd put it off for a bit and give myself a higher chance at succeeding.

My reason for leaving Shiketsu is...well, kind of complicated. Let's just say it turned into a toxic environment for me. So my cousin, Ochako Uraraka suggested that I make the transfer to UA over the summer. And so... here I was, staring at the doors to my new school like an absolute idiot. Also, I was running extremely late on my first day. So it was one thing to be coming into the school year halfway through, but I also was running about thirty five minutes behind.

I followed the small map that I was given when I first registered, attempting to find Hero's Course, Class 1-A. This building was just so huge! I kept trying to focus on what was going on and my map, finally finding the class after about fifteen more minutes. Great damn near an hour late for class on my first day, hopefully the teachers sympathetic to new people.

Opening the door, I was greeted with these extremely bloodshot eyes that did not look happy that I was interrupting his class. Not to mention, he was laying on the ground in a yellow sleeping bag acting like I woke him up from a nap.

"Ruqa Chinami, show up late to my class again and you will be kicked out of Class 1-A." he stated darkly, motioning for me to sit down and I made my way to the back, seeing a girl with this long fiery red hair and hypnotic blue eyes. She gave me a sympathetic look as I sat next to her, before showing me what book we were studying.

"Hey...the names Adara Aderyn...don't worry about Aizawa sensei, he's always like that at first." She whispered where only I could really hear her. I smiled back and her and opened to the page that matched the one her book was open to.

"Hello...I'm Ruq Chinami. Pleased to meet you." I whispered back to her reaching out my hand to shake hers in greeting. She attempted to reach out but then I noticed the bruises on my wrist. Shit! I had completely forgotten all about those! I quickly put my arm under my desk and pulled down the sleeve to cover it, biting my lip. "S-sorry...germaphobe." I lied. The last thing I wanted was for someone to notice those and start asking questions.

She drew back her hand, biting her lip but smiled a moment later. "That's perfectly fine Ruqa. Now we have to read the first five chapters then we will be going outside for some quirk training." She explained the lesson to me as I looked at the book, which was decently sized.

I nodded, focusing on the book and the lecture that Aizawa Sensei was giving. I seemed to have come in at the tail end of it so I didn't really get most of what was going on. Aizawa turned us loose to get into groups to finish the scenario questions on how we would work together to defeat a villain with a given quirk. I watched as everyone else got into groups. I pursed my lips as I sat there awkwardly. Being the new girl was never fun. Especially when forced to socialize. I let out a sigh and just looked down at my book, taking out a notepad and beginning to work the lesson out by myself. That is, until the strange red headed girl saw me and invited me into her group without even asking the others.

"Come on, we have to be in groups!" she exclaimed, moving me over to her group. Which surprisingly enough had my cousin Uraraka in it. As well as three very different looking guys, all of which were quite attractive.

"Oh uh...h-hello everybody." I smiled nervously at all of them. I wasn't good at being the new girl. Uraraka practically threw herself at me and gave me a giant hug.

"Hey! Ruqa, you made it! You've matured so much I didn't recognize you at first! I'm so glad you're out of-" she began and my eyes widened with absolute terror as I clapped my hands over her mouth and shushed her.

"Shhh! Ochako!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth. Geez. I knew she was excited that I had finally decided to transfer to UA so we could go to school together. But if the others found out I was from their rival school, it could cause some problems.

"Hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya, you're Ruqa Chinami from Shiketsu High right?! Oh man, those guys were amazing to see at the licensing exams! Though you weren't competing, you were up in the stands and keeping to yourself." The green haired boy said and I felt my face grow pale, but no one seemed to care or really mind once it was brought up.

"U-um...yeah. That's right. I didn't think I was quite ready at the time. So I figured I'd try again this year. I was a little...unfocused at the time." I tell him, lightening up a little now that nobody really seemed to be paying attention. This Midoryia kid was actually quite easy to talk to. Hmm..where have I heard his name from again? Oh yeah! Ochako totally has a crush on him! I remembered now! I cracked a smile with the thought and giggled a little.

He looked at me curiously as the guy with dark, nicely kept blue hair and glasses cleared his throat, smiling at me. "My name is Iida Tenya, class representative of Class 1-A, it is quite nice to make your acquaintance!" He was for some reason karate chopping the air aggressively as he smiled. Ochako always did mention how weird and strange her friends were and how I would grow to love them just as she does.

I chuckle in return, "Nice to meet you too Iida!" I exclaimed happily. Maybe I would be okay here. Everyone, aside from teacher guy seemed to be fairly nice. Perhaps I could skate by with a small group of friends. As long I kept my head down, I could be okay with being the new girl. But then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted the same timid, submissive reputation I had at my old school. I was done taking shit from people. Granted as long as I kept my head down, maybe I wouldn't have to worry about that.

"And this quiet boy is Shoto Todoroki." Adara said poking his cheek, a pink color tinting them. "Shoto, say hello."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." He spoke up, looking over at me and giving me a small bow with his head. I couldn't help but blush a little. This guy was handsome. I wondered what their story was. Whatever it was, they seemed close.

"Likewise." I bowed back and smiled politely and then it dawned on me...Todoroki? Wait a minute! "Todoroki? Wait, like THE Todoroki? As in, son of Endeavor?" I asked, wide eyed as I came to the sudden realization.

He winces, chewing on his lip a bit. "Yes...unfortunately." he said as Adara looked over at me, giving me a weak smile.

"They don't have a good relationship." She says simply not giving me more or less than that. I suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. Damn. He's going to hate me after that.

"Oh! I'm...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for the ignorance!" I replied, bowing for forgiveness. "I apologize for not biting my tongue."

"Oh no, you don't have to apologize, most people don't realize that I have a deep seated hatred for that man and all of his bullshit." he stated, looking almost worried "I don't expect you to know that from the very first meeting."

"R-right." I replied, biting my lip. "Still, I didn't mean to offend you. You have a super cute girlfriend by the way." I smiled back at him and trying to change the subject. The way they were around each other, I just kind of came to that conclusion in my head.

"Girlfriend?" Adara looked at me blushing heavily, "We are just good friends!" she said quickly, letting her hair cover her face, but I could see something more. Not to mention, the looks everyone else in the group had on their face like they knew something they weren't saying.

I stifled a laugh, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I just kind of assumed." I stated, trying to laugh it off because I did that when I got nervous. "So, I hope you guys don't mind that I'm crashing your normal group." I changed the subject again, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's absolutely fine to be honest, we always love making new friends!" Adara grinned happily at me, looking between Ochako and I, "Especially Ochako's cousin!"

"That's good to know!" I exclaimed, finally letting myself relax a little. We went on to finish the assignment and then it was time to move outside for the physical training portion. Mr. Aizawa announced that we should all meet out on the training grounds and I let everyone else go ahead of me. I needed to change into my old school's training uniform due to being new and not having a UA gym uniform yet. I had to go my locker to grab it. Not to mention, I felt like I was going to stick out like a sore thumb. So the less I was seen, the better.

"Hey! Ruqa, I actually have an old gym uniform of mine you can borrow!" Ochako called after me, having followed me to my locker. "I know you have some pretty terrible memories of that school."

I smiled back at her and practically tackle hugged her, accepting the uniform and going to change. I was one of the last people to get changed so I was in a huge hurry. I ran out of the locker at full speed without even thinking about it and managed to run right into someone's backside. It was like flying full force into a damn brick wall. Suffice to say I wasn't able to keep my footing and ending up on my ass. "Owww!" I groaned, steadying my head until my vision came back to reveal a very attractive guy looking down at me quizzically.

"Hello there, sorry about that!" This spiky red haired boy with shark teeth said helping me up and smiling. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima, but most of my friends know me as Kiri!" he says cheerfully, his positive nature very infectious!

"Wow… you are a fortress!" I let out a laugh. "I'm Ruqa Chinami. But, Oh! You probably already know that considering my grand entrance this morning." I stated, twirling my blue hair around my index finger. What was with the guys in this school? Were all of them this attractive? Damn!

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just my quirk, it's nothing that amazing. And it's nice to meet you, grand entrance and all!" he said happily, a blond haired boy with a black lighting bolt like streak in it, who was also attractive came up.

"Oh! Hello there Miss!" He slid in like a suave gentleman, holding out his hand, "The names Denki Kaminari!" My eyes widened and I couldn't help but blush. I had a weakness for blonde boys. I extended my hand and placed it in his as he lightly kissed my knuckles. I bit my lip. Shit! This was really happening!

"O-Oh! H-hello! It's nice to meet you...Kaminari." I smiled back at him, feeling his soft lips on the back of my hand.

"Denki!" Adara called out from behind me, "Are you trying to hit on Ruqa already?" she asked, smirking at him as his face heated up enough to match Kirishima's hair.

"A-Adara!" His eyes widen as he looked over, "What? I'm not...Shut up!" he exclaims dragging Kirishima away as she looked at me. I just blinked several times trying to take in what had just happened.

"Sorry about that, hopefully he wasn't making you uncomfortable. He's kind of...well a huge flirt to say the least. Pretty much harmless, but he's got a weakness for pretty girls. It's...Mineta you have to worry about." she shudders looking at me, pointing towards a very small boy, with purple balls on his head...who was staring at me like I was a snack to be eaten.

My eyes widen and I shuddered just by the look on his face. "Thanks for the heads up." I stated as we headed to the training field where Aisawa was giving instructions for the exercise. I managed to stop next to a tall blonde, spiky headed boy who was well built and quite mysterious looking. I couldn't help but feel a certain dark vibe from him. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a sort of different for someone in the hero course...Of course, HE was like that at Shiketsu too. Though, this didn't feel the same. I shuddered just thinking about him. But this boy seemed rather captivating. Again with the attractive men in this school! And this one ranked at the top of my list. Like I could have fainted by how swelteringly gorgeous this guy was! I doubted he even noticed me standing next to him. He seemed rather focused. But I could feel my face heating up steadily.

He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" He asked, his eyes looking me over and scoffing a little as everyone has different areas to focus on. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to hear the teacher better." I replied back to him. He seemed like a ray of absolute sunshine. I decided to ignore him since he was evidently having a bad day or something. Aizawa continued on with his directions and he began to pair people up to spar. My eyes widened. Shit! I wasn't ready for that yet. I didn't know anyone's range of abilities yet!

"Tsuyu and Ruqa, you both are paired up in the water zone. It'll help you both learn control over your quirks." Aizawa explained as a girl with long green hair came up to me and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Tsuyu Asui...just call me Tsu." She held her hand out for me, ribbiting ever so softly.

I smiled back at her and shook her hand, "Oh goodness! You're adorable! I'm Ruqa Chinami. It's nice to meet you!" I replied, "So I'm guessing your quirk is frog related?" I asked her as we made our way over to the water pools.

"Yes it is actually, what about you?" she asks ribbiting again, blushing a little bit as she looked at me, "I can't really tell to be honest, which is always a fun surprise."

"My quirk is called Tsunami. Basically a water controller and creator. I can also command marine life and grow fish like features when in water. Basically I become a mermaid." I tell her nervously, "It's nothing really...special."

"That is actually really special, very different from what I have seen before." she says honestly, stretching a bit, "I can do quite a few things like a frog, which isn't that special."

"Are you kidding? That's amazing! And absolutely adorable!" I told her, stretching as well. "I'm good whenever you're ready Tsu!" I exclaimed, adopting a fighting stance.

After a long fight between the both of us, I finally managed to come out on top, but only by a hair. Tsuya definitely gave me a run for my money, but at the same time, I can tell that training against her is going to help benefit us both if we continue being partners or making time to train with one another.

"Ruqa-chan, do you mind if we do this again at some point?" she asked, smiling at me and my eyes lit up as I nodded vigorously.

"I was just thinking about that! We absolutely should!" I exclaimed hyperly seeing there were a few other groups still going full on and not holding back. It looked like Adara, Shoto and that blonde guy from before were paired up since the class wasn't even enough to split up. They all looked like they were losing their tempers. I decided to observe them from afar. They were all pretty evenly matched but Shoto seemed to have a separate element to his abilities. My eyes widened when Adara's flames became so large that they were almost out of control. They took the form a giant firebird. I could feel its heat on my face and I had to retreat because it got a little too hot for me. Aizawa stepped forward and used his quirk on her to regain control of the situation. Had he not stepped in, I'm sure the whole place would have burned down.

She fell to her knees, rubbing her arms as she peered up at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa, I need to practice control a bit more." She said looking at Shoto and the blond. "I'm sorry to you both as well."

"Tch! Get it together Firebird!" the blonde exclaimed walking away from the two of them. I raised an eyebrow at him as I watched him walk off of the training field and as he got closer he flailed his arms and yelled, "Out of my way Extra!" I jumped slightly from his sudden change in tone and my feet moved on their own as I quickly got out of his way.

Shoto leaned down next to Adara and held out his hand to help her up. I smiled slightly at them. They were so precious. "Don't listen to Bakugo Adara. He's just pissed he didn't win." he told her, helping her stand. "Your flames get so hot you even give yourself burns. You need to be more careful."

She said something that I couldn't hear from there, but Mr. Aizawa dismissed us all for lunch and I caught up with Ochako so that at least I wouldn't have to sit alone. Because that was even worse than not having someone to talk to during class.

We went to the locker rooms to change and I followed Ochako to the cafeteria. It was a huge room with mazes of tables and food lines strewn alongside the walls. We got in line and met up with Adara and Shoto. "Hey there! Long time no see. Thank you for including me in class earlier. I never thanked you properly." I said to Adara with a genuine smile. I wanted to cheer her up a little since she seemed a little down from training.

She rubbed her arms that were heavily bandaged, "It's perfectly fine really! We love making new friends." She gave me a small smile as she looked at Deku, "At least you managed not to get hurt this time! How was your training with Tsu?" She asked me.

"Does Midoriya typically get hurt during training?" I asked, thoroughly interested in knowing the answer. "And it was great! Tsu is one tough gal. I just barely managed to gain the upper hand towards the end." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes!" Everyone but Deku said, causing him to blush and hide his face.

"She is absolutely fantastic to fight against to be honest! I'm glad you have a good counterpart to fight against. I'm afraid our class doesn't have a lot of water users." Ochako said simply, taking my hand. "What did you bring for lunch?"

"Oh, I was told to try the food here first. So that's what I plan to do. And I'm okay with that. I don't mind being a rarity." I winked at Ochako and went over to get in line for food. I got my food finally and brought my tray over to the table and then realized I had forgotten a drink. I ran back over and managed to get some freshly brewed iced tea. I was so excited that I was making friends that I spun around rather quickly and ran directly into someone passing by behind me, my entire drink spilling all over the both of us. "Shit! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell is your problem?! Do you want to die?" The blonde from before yelled, his whole shirt drenched in tea as his hands startted sparking. Ok, so he was always like this it seemed? The entire cafeteria seems to go completely quiet as this happened.

Something inside of me just flipped the bitch switch. "Excuse me?! I said I was sorry! Who the hell do you think you are? You're going to barbecue my ass for accidentally spilling something on you? Look at me! I'm soaked too! It's not my fault you were in the fuckin' way!" I went off on him. I had just about enough of this guy's attitude for today.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugo, you damn extra!" He snapped, looking down at me, "Stay out of my damn way." He growls, pushing passed me before leaving the cafeteria completely.

I watched him leave as my fists clenched up and I could feel my blood boiling. What the fuck was his problem? That damn...damn...HOTHEAD! I took a deep breath, before his name hit me...he had been in the licensing exams against...oh no…

"Hey are you ok?" Ochako asked me softly, pulling me from my dark thoughts, "I have an extra uniform you can borrow."

I looked back at her and nodded, unable to smile. "Yeah. Thank you Ochako." I thanked her and she took me out to her locker and handed me one of her old uniforms. "I'm sorry, Ochako...I completely lost my cool with that guy. Baku-whatever." I had to apologize for embarrassing her. I had just had enough of being talked to like that by guys. I thoroughly believed that chivalry was dead. At least it didn't exist in my world.

"You do not need to apologize whatsoever! Bakugo absolutely deserves it, he's like that with practically everyone believe it or not." She said, moving the hair out of my face and smiling. "After everything you've been through, I don't blame you for not putting up with it."

"Wait...you mean that guy is like that to everyone? That is not going to fly with me. I hope you don't mind, but if I hear or see him being a bully to me or anyone else again, I will not bite my tongue." I told her, my fist clenching again. I hugged her and headed off towards the bathroom.

"Yeah. Though if he has a certain respect for people, he does calm himself down some." She said, following me happily, having brought the uniform with us.

"Yeah well, I don't really care how he treats people he respects. I'd be completely okay with him hating my guts as long as he stays civil." I told her, ducking into the bathroom to change into the new uniform. "Thank god you had this extra uniform in your locker! Otherwise I would have had to run all the way out to the dorms to change and would have missed lunch completely."

"Unfortunately, I'm pretty clumsy myself so I always keep an extra with me. That whole thing will probably be talked about for awhile though." she chuckled nervously at me, putting the stained uniform into a bag and taking it back to her locker. "Lets head back to lunch."

"Why would it be talked about?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at my cousin as we started back toward the cafeteria.

"Because Bakugo is that much of a dick to people. Hell, most other classes hate us because of him." She stated, grabbing a drink for me before we made our way back to the table.

"Well I can see why. He's a nightmare!" I replied, taking a sip of the tea she grabbed me and sitting down next to Deku and across from Adara. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "This was not the kind of attention I wanted on my first day."

"It was bound to happen with Kacchan." Deku shook his head, "Adara and I grew up with him and well, he's actually gotten a little better compared to when we first started UA."

"Whoa...are you serious?" I asked him, my eyes widening when I heard this. "Oh god! I'd hate to see what he was like before." I stated, looking down at my lunch and shuffling my food around on the tray. I did not feel up to eating after that whole exchange.

"You should eat." Iida said to me, giving a small weak smile, "You need to keep up your strength. Present Mic is our next teacher and...he is a lot to deal with on an empty stomach."

"I'll do my best." I replied, my hand still shaking a bit as I took a few small bites of my food. What kind of hell had I walked into? It was like transferring from one nightmare to another. I had the worst luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adara Aderyn

The school day finished up without anymore incidents, which was relaxing, to say the least. I had gone to Recovery Girl to get my arms healed up, getting scolded for not being careful before being sent back to the dorms. It was amazing to live so close to the school and have access to all the amazing facilities. I saw Shoto reading on a bench, getting a small grin on my face as I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

He was silent for a moment and put his book down in his lap. "Adara...I totally know that's you." he said simply, reaching up to touch my hands and pulling me over the back of the bench swiftly so that I was now quite literally sitting in his lap. My eyes widened with absolute terror.

I jumped up quickly, blushing as I looked at him, "I am so sorry! But how in the world did you know it was me?" I pouted at him, having been extremely stealthy when sneaking over. I sat down next to him, my hair covering my face in embarrassment.

He let out a chuckle and leaned back, stretching his arm out on the back of the bench smoothly. "I know what your hands feel like. They've touched me many times." he said and I about laughed out loud. He said the most unorthodox things sometimes.

"Well, I guess I will have to be sneakier next time." I stated, biting my lip as I looked at him, "You were doing fantastic using your fire earlier, I am really proud of you." I pointed out, not realizing that I was so close and my hand was on his arm. His face turned a light shade of pink and he looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"T-thank you...It is something that I definitely need to work on though." he stated, his body tensing when I touched his arm.

"Hey, your controls still so much better than mine…" I bit my lip, looking down as my bottom lip pouted a little, my hands going into my lap. "I didn't mean to worry you again with that...Recovery Girl got after me for it because I actually ended up with light scarring this time from it."

"You ended up with scarring?" he exclaimed, his eyes shooting directly on me and he grabbed my hands and lifted my arms to see them better. "You have got to be more careful Adara! You keep over doing it and you're going to end up like me someday." he said and my jaw dropped in shock. Why would he ever compare the two situations?

"Shoto!" I exclaimed, taking his hands into mine as I looked at him sternly. "Don't you dare say that! I will be more careful I promise! Besides, they are not extremely bad at the moment."

"What? It's no secret this scar that takes up half of my face is hideous. I'm just looking out for you Adara. But as long as you promise to take it easy...I forgive you." he stated, giving me a slight smile. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"Shoto...its not hideous, it's got a bad story attached...but not that." I stood up, hugging him tightly, not realizing until after I hugged him that his head laid perfectly between my breasts. "I will take it easy, I swear and I am sorry!"

"Okay. Fine. As long as you promise." he replied, looking up at me, his face slightly hued pink. "Are you leaving me now?" he asked, squeezing my hips.

I could help to allow my eyes to roll back a little, blushing heavily as my legs shook from the feeling that just shot through my body. Damn...that was new! "I wanted to go get changed and get started on homework…" I squeaked out, my hands on top of his. "What are you up to tonight?"

"I was just going to hang out with Midoryia. Why do you ask?" he replied, leaning back on the bench and draping his arms over the back. "What are you doing tonight?" he countered.

"I was just curious to be honest." I leaned over, kissing the top of his head. "Don't forget to do your homework ok? I know you tend to get distracted with your theory of All Might being Deku's dad." I smirk at him, "I was going to see what the other girls were doing, but if they aren't doing anything, I will come hang out too. If you don't mind?"

He glanced up at me, biting his lip, "Of course! We never complain about you hanging out." he replied, "And All Might is totally Deku's dad! And I will prove it!" he exclaimed, getting riled up on his theory.

I ruffled his hair, "Aww Shoto, don't get so worked up!" I giggled at him, pinching his cheek ever so slightly. "But he's really not, Deku's dad's just in a different place on business. Also his dad breathes fire."

"Wait...really?" he asks, looking at me like I just grew a second head. "That's impossible! Then why doesn't Midoryia have a fire quirk?" he asked more to himself than to me. I just laughed at him and ruffled his hair again before I proceeded to head back to the dorm to change.

Deku was going to have to talk to Shoto a bit more to get him off the whole All Might being his real dad thing. That was going to turn around and bite him in the ass in no time and I'm not sure how it would affect either of them. I was pulled out of my thoughts as one of the girls called out to me.

"Hey there Adara! What are your plans for the night?" Ruqa asked, smiling at me from the common area. I smiled back at her as I noticed a lot of the other girls coming out wearing their pajamas with blankets and snacks.

"Honestly, homework was my big exciting plan. What is everyone doing?" I asked confused, raising an eyebrow, not really sure what they all were doing in the common room.

"Apparently we're all having a community sleep over. Do you think you might want to join us?" she asked me and I bounced up and down excited.

"Yes! I would absolutely love to join you guys! I've never had a sleepover before!" I exclaim and Ruqa let out a laugh.

"Well then let me help you with your stuff." she offered and I nodded, leading her into my room to drag my blankets and pillows out to the common room. She smiled at me once we finished setting my stuff up. "I'll be right back. I just need to change into my pajamas!" she stated, running off to her room to change.

I stretched after everything was set up and went back into my room to get changed, finding my extremely cute pajamas that were a burgundy red. They were a pair of short shorts and a tank top that was low cut. Maybe it was too much for a simple gathering such as this, but it was the...least revealing amount of pajamas that I owed.

I made my way back towards the commons, catching a few eyes on the way back to my room which I didn't really get, but whatever. I wasn't going to let that ruin the fun of whatever this sleepover had to offer. Everyone was all ready and Ruqa was back in some extremely adorable pajamas as well, her shirt saying "Will Wake 4 Fireworks!" and for some reason that reminded me of someone. I couldn't put my finger on it!

"So, what do we do at sleepovers?" I asked curiously, leaning against my pillow as I looked at all of the girls, who looked surprised at my question.

"Well, that's easy! We basically gossip, watch scary movies, play games, and eat snacks." Ruqa explained simply enough and my eyes lit up when she mentioned games.

"Games? What type of games are we talking?" I asked curiously, sitting up and bouncing excitedly. I didn't know much about most things for this sleepover, but I couldn't help but be curious to what games got brought to the table during one.

"Oh well, there's several simple games like twister or something innocent like that or…" Mina chuckled looking at the group with a gleam in her eye, "There's games like Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven or Truth or Dare!" She exclaimed loudly, causing someone to drop something in the kitchen as we turned around to see that Denki, Eijiro, and Izuku were looking around the corner curiously and we could see shadows of some of the other boys in the kitchen.

Ruqa let out a laugh, "Those games are usually more fun with boys involved though." she pointed out to Mina. My eyes widened. Wait...Boys?

"That's the perfect plan! Guys come on, join in our fun and bring an empty bottle will ya? For Spin the Bottle!" Jirou called out to them and a bunch of them exchanged looks to one another before finally coming out of hiding. Oh boy, so it was a game that could involve both genders.

"What...exactly is the objective of 'Spin the Bottle'?" I asked nervously, not sure what I was supposed to be expecting from any of this.

"So basically we all sit in a circle and place a bottle in the middle. We each take turns spinning the bottle and whoever the top points to, the person spinning has to kiss." Ruqa explained, looking a little nervous.

I couldn't help but to share her look of nervousness. I never honestly told anyone that I never dated let alone kissed another person. Granted, when it came to Shoto and on occasion Deku, I would kiss their foreheads as a sign of good luck, but never on the lips. Especially not Deku, he was like a brother to me! I shuddered at the thought, blushing a bit as I bit my lip. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, hopefully no one realized that I had never kissed anyone or that I was probably going to be absolutely terrible at it.

"Ahhh it'll be fine! Besides, we all know the boys are listening and should GET THEIR ASSES IN HERE if they don't want to miss this rare chance." Mina said loudly, calling the boys out as they made their way into the lounge.

"Wait, seriously?! You're actually inviting us to join in on your female shenanigans?" Denki asked, making his way out to us with Kirishima in tow.

"Well yeah! But you guys are useless if you don't all join us. Come on out guys!" Mina called out and the rest of the guys came out from around the corner.

I felt my face heat up immediately as I saw who all was going to be choices during this game, my eyes landing on Shoto. I have to admit, I always admired him from the first time I saw his ability and befriended him for him...not because of who his father is. But for some reason, that admiration grew more and more and I felt myself unable to keep him out of my thoughts and dreams. But, because of who I am...I had always believed he'd always been out of my league and I convinced myself that friends is all we would ever be. Which is probably for the better, because of how my parents were…

"Alright everyone, shall we begin?!" Momo asked, clapping her hands together excitedly to get everyone's attention.

"Hold on a second. What the hell are you guys doing?" came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"Oh! Bakugo! You should join us! We're playing spin the bottle!" Mina exclaimed excitedly and he closed the refrigerator door before quietly heading over the circle. My eyes widened a bit. Wow...I had never known Kaachan to be so...social before.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Mina asked as Denki raised his hand to volunteer.

"Ohh! Let me, please?!" he offered, raising his hand and spinning the bottle. I watched as it spun around a bunch of times and then landed pointing right at Ruqa. Her eyes widened and she began to blush a little.

Denki was always a playboy, hitting on the girls in class, but never actually following through on it. To be honest, he was always a sweetheart, willing to help out just about anyone. He crawled the distance between himself and Ruqa, giving her the smallest and sweetest kiss, one could ever really see. I chuckled a bit as I realized his crawling across the carpet had gave him a little charge as a small zap happened when their mouths connected, causing them both to jump back slightly in shock before laughing it off a little bit. Both as red as Kirishima's spiky hair!

"Oops! Sorry!" they both said in unison as Ruqa bit her lip. There was a collective aww with how adorable they were. Denki crawled back over to his original position next to Kirishima, opposite of Bakugou.

"Alright, I'll go next!" Kirishima volunteered, deciding which way we would go around the circle in. He reached out and gave the bottle a spin and my eyes followed the tip as it went around and around, finally stopping at...me? My eyes popped and I pursed my lips. Kirishima looked immediately to Shoto for some unknown reason, as if asking for his permission.

I bit my lip as he came over to me, blushing heavily as I leaned forward, meeting Kirishima's lips halfway. For someone with a hardening quirk, his lips were so extremely soft! The kiss didn't last very long, but it was absolutely sweet as can be.

"Thank you." I squeaked out, blushing heavier as he smiled at me while going back over to his spot. Who would have thought Kiri was going to be my first kiss? Not exactly who I wanted it to be, but beggars can't be choosers. As I thought this, I couldn't help but look over at Shoto, curious to how he reacted to that. Though it's not like we were together or dating, just best friends. I noticed he just seemed to be biting his lip really hard, almost like he was bothered by something. What I wouldn't give to know what was going through his mind.

The rest of the class went around the circle with their turns, mostly all innocent little smooches. Bakugou refused to take a turn though. Not surprising. It was so precious to see Deku and Ochako kiss. They were both blushing like crazy! Deku and I and I were close from our middle school days. He was always kind of a loner who got picked on by Bakugou and his friends. I befriended him at some point and we stayed decent friends. He was always so easy to read. His admiration for his childhood hero All Might, and his childhood 'best friend' Katsuki were blatantly evident. His crush on Uraraka? Not any different. When it came time for Uraraka's turn, it landed on Deku, who turned bright red immediately. They shyly came together and shared the cutest, and longest kiss of the evening so far. That was until Ruqa's turn came up.

"Well...here it goes." she said, reaching out to the middle of the circle and spinning the bottle. We watched in anticipation to see who was receiving a kiss from the new girl. It spun around and around until finally...it slowed down, settling and pointing unmistakably at Katsuki Bakugou. That earned a collective gasp from the class as well as some murmurs amongst individuals.

I watched as the color in Ruqa's face drain completely. Their little exchange in the cafeteria today at lunch was still fresh in everyone's mind. I bet it was even more so in hers. I reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and I could feel her shaking slightly beneath my touch. The look she gave me said 'please save me' but I didn't get a chance to say anything before Bakugou was already standing up and silently making his way towards her.

He stopped and stooped down in front of her, examining her facial features for a moment. She stared intensely back at him. She wasn't going to back down from the challenge, even if it was the angry pomeranian child who barked at her during lunch today. He reached out and cupped her face firmly with one hand. She initially wrenched out of his grasp and backed away a little. She probably was afraid he was going to explode her head or something. Can't say I blamed her.

He smirked, grabbing her by the collar of her top and leaning down to firmly place a chaste kiss on her lips. Everybody watched in shock as literal steam began rising from their lips connecting. My jaw dropped in disbelief and I blinked several times trying to process what I was seeing. Hot damn! I didn't know he did that! My guess is the combination of their quirks were slightly activating from the raised adrenaline. With his quirk being explosive related and hers being water based, it made sense that her quirk would work against his, extinguishing the fuse.

She ended up pushing him off of her after getting into it a little, then remembering she hated him. Her cheeks grew red as she touched her fingertips to her lips. Bakugou was caught off guard for once and fell backwards on his ass towards the center of the circle. Ruqa stood up and fled towards the direction of the community bathrooms. Bakugou sat there in shock, unsure of how to react or even feel at this point. Despite lots of oohing and awing, Bakugou just scoffed as he pushed himself off the floor and made his way back to his spot. "Shut up...extras." he commented, hiding a slight smile from the rest of the class, but I could see it from where I was sitting since he smiled in the direction she took off in. Oh my god! Was he...Bakugou was actually fucking blushing! There's a sight I'd never thought I'd see in a million years! He was trying to be so inconspicuous about it too! But I could clearly see he enjoyed that kiss. Or...was it Ruqa he enjoyed?

I glanced over at Ochako, in hopes she would read my mind. She seemed to have gotten the message because she nodded and quickly followed in pursuit of her cousin who was clearly upset.

"Damn Bakugou! That was quite the steamy exchange." Kirishima commented to his friend who seemed to be teasing him about the literal steam emanating from their lips when they kissed.

"Shut the hell up, Shitty Hair." he simply said, shocking even Kirishima that he was actually calm for once. I saw Kiri's lips turn up into a knowing smirk and I raised an eyebrow in their direction. What was going on with those two?

"Adara?...Adara!" came Mina's voice to pull me out of my thoughts. I jumped slightly and refocused my attention. "It's your turn to spin."

"Right!" I squeaked, reaching out to flick the bottle, watching it spin a bunch of times before it landed on...my best friend? "S-Shoto?" I whispered, gazing up to see his eyes wide with surprise. The entire circle erupted into a whirl of cat calls and cheering. No way! This was… was this reality? This was just like the millionth dream I'd had that involved the two of us in total bliss, but this was real life? I pinched my side inconspicuously, trying to wake myself up. Nope! That hurt like a bitch. Shit, this was real!

Todoroki was sitting directly beside me, his face completely void of all human color. His lips were pale as he bit them, chewing on his lower lip nervously. Dear lord! Why was my best friend so freaking hot! Now I had to kiss him? It wasn't that I didn't want to...in my heart, he was the only boy I wanted to kiss. But I was so worried that if I confessed my true feelings for him, I could lose him for good if he didn't return them. And even if he did feel the same way, I wasn't good enough for a Todoroki...Although, my parents were also pro heros and quite successful, I could never live up to the Todoroki standard. Not to mention, there were so many cute girls and guys in this class, I was a worm in comparison. At least that's how I saw myself anyway. I wasn't worthy of Shoto. I was lucky enough to be able to call him my best friend. "Shoto?…" I repeated his name, looking up into his eyes that stared back at me.

"Sorry about this, Adara." he replied, cupping my face in both of his hands and leaning towards me. I didn't have any time to respond before his soft, warm lips were on mine. My body responded before I could process what was happening. I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair, opening my mouth a little to deepen the kiss. He fell right into it, literally pushing me over on my back as he followed through. Someone cleared their throat, causing both of us to jump apart. I looked up at him as he wiped his lower lip with his thumb and offered me his other hand to pull me upright. Everything inside of me was on fire, so much so I just wanted to scream!

"EEEEEIIII!" wow...the inside voice of my scream really did sound authentic in my head. Various people surrounding me jumped back then I realized that inside voice wasn't inside at all. Someone had in fact screamed!...Probably Mineta. I looked down to see my top was on fire where my heart was just leaping out of my chest.

"Oh Shit!" I squeaked, flapping my arms in a flash panic, trying to put it out. It seems that the emotions that were bubbling up inside of me caused my quirk to activate where I felt them. Damnit! I hated not being in complete control of my quirk yet. Playing with fire was a dangerous game. One that I knew all too well. I had to be careful to keep my emotions in check, otherwise, it could be harmful or even detrimental.

Todoroki used his ice quirk to form a block of ice in his hand, then his heating power to melt it, causing it to turn to water and douse the fire on my chest. The water drenched my blouse, or what was left of it. I hugged myself to my knees to my chest in order to cover my exposed breast. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to get the shaking under control from the shock of it all. I felt something flap against my back and stopped, opening my eyes. Todoroki had shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Shoto…" I whispered as he stood up and said nothing. He stretched his hand out towards me and I stared at his hand in a daze. Without giving it any thought, I took his hand and followed him back to his dorm room, where he began rummaging through his dresser. He pulled out a black t-shirt and thrusted it at me, still facing away from me as silence echoed through his room.


End file.
